


Life and Times of Prince Khumba

by Shinska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of mystical powers, Shameless Smut, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Shinska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young cheetah prince meets an older male and falls in love. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/gifts).



A young male humanoid cheetah stalked through the grasslands. He was on the hunt for that night's feast. Granted he wasn't the only one out that day but the young male wanted to help. The difference was that the young male was the prince of the nearby cheetah kingdom.

After some time the male flopped under a tree, exhausted. How could he not find anything for the feast? Suddenly a new scent filled the air. Looking around the young prince saw an older male nearby. The prince licked his lips hungrily.

"Hello young'en. Are you hungry?"

The prince nodded. The older male offered some of the antelope leg in his hand. Cautiously the prince moved forward. His golden yellow eyes searched for a lie before his sharp teeth sank into the antelope flesh. Honey colored eyes met golden yellow. Before he knew what he was doing, the prince straddled the older male's lap and ground against him.

"Young'en..." The older male hissed softly.

Lips claimed lips in a fiery kiss. The prince's heart _soared_ as they kissed. Before long both males were panting heavily.

"My name is Khumba."

"And I am Mtumbe... my prince."

Khumba's breath hitched. How did the older male know?

"I was there when you were born. So far you are the only cheetah with that name."

Khumba made as if to break away, however, Mtumbe stopped him.

"I do not care what you are. Just be yourself, young'en."

Before long, Khumba was on the ground, rear in the air. His tail had shifted to the side, showing that he was willing and waiting. Mtumbe slid his barbed genitalia out and pushed into Khumba's rear. The young cheetah prince cried out as his body was wracked with pleasure.

"Faster, Mtumbe, please!"

"With pleasure." Came the guttural growl.

Mtumbe gripped Khumba firmly but gently. Khumba's own barbed genitalia slid out and Mtumbe wrapped one hand around the erection. Khumba let one of his hands join Mtumbe's.

"Please... I want to feel your seed. Please!"

With a roar, Mrumbe released his load into his royal lover. They fell together, sated, to the ground.

"Mmmm... Mtumbe that felt wonderful."

"I'm glad. Do you need to go?"

"Unfortunately. I can meet you here tonight though."

"Very well. See you tonight fair prince."


	2. Quick "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short "date" chapter with his betrothed, Kanjia.

When Khumba returned home he found his father waiting.

"Greetings father."

"My son. Princess Kanjia is waiting for you."

Inside, the prince wilted. The lioness princess was nice and all but Khumba did not like her like that. He made his way to her rooms to collect her. After greeting they headed down to the royal garden.

"How are you today, princess?"

"I am well my prince."

It was then that Khumba noticed the slight sourness. Maybe Kanjia was against the marriage as well. They talked for a little while longer before Khumba asked the important question.

"Princess? What are your feelings towards me?"

"My prince... you are nice and all but... I love another."

Khumba's heart rose. She didn't like him as more than a friend.

"Princess. Why don't you bring your flame here as your personal bodyguard."

Kanjia's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"I, too, love another... or at least have had a romantic meeting with."

The lioness princess's eyes got even wider and she threw her arms around Khumba.

"I get that you and I need to keep up appearances. However, if you want you can take your guard as your lover and have his children."

Kanjia had tears in her gold-green eyes. The two shared a kiss to seal their deal... and to keep up appearances. Not long after the two went inside to prepare for the feast.


	3. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om nom nom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

Several hours later everyone was heading to the great hall for the feast. It was to celebrate the union between Khumba and Kanjia. The date they had had been their sixth. The meal consisted of bison as well as several fowl choices. There was also some vegetables for the more... herbivore nuts.

Khumba sat next to Kanjia at the head table. They shared their meals together. A handsome young soldier lion stood near the princess with a happy look on his face. It seemed that he was Kanjia's love interest. Kanjia had told him what Khumba had said and was really excited. At least they would get to be togther.

The talk filled the entire room. Everyone was talking about the upcoming wedding. The wedding was set for the next week at sunset. the prince and princess had that long to figure out how to get out of the arrangement. The two were conversing in low towns before Khumba's father called for quiet. Upon seeing the king about to speak everyone quieted quickly.

"I am pleased with the joining of my kingdom to Kanjia's. This will makr a new day for our peoples."

Cheers rose up. The only ones not happy were Kanjia, Khumba, and Kanjia's love interest. Some time later the tables were cleared away for dancing. Khumba and Kanjia started first to get the mood set, as was tradition. The prince and princess did enjoy the dancing, just not the forced marriage.

All walks of like were allowed a the feast. It was a chance to bond and make friends.

Time wore on and Kanjia would dance with her love interest, Shujaa, a few times. Finally, around midnight, the party would wind down. It was then that Khumba could get away without getting into trouble. He left for his rooms and entered. The young prince grabbed his most tattered of cloaks before sneaking away from the castle. It took him a little bit before the young prince made it to Mtumbe's home.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What happens now?

Khuma raised a hand and knocked on the door. He was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"I waited most of the night for you!"

"I'm sorry! I told you I would be here."

Mtumbe snarled angrily. "Hours after I thought you'd be here!"

"There was a feast. I couldn't get out of it without arousing suspicions!"

"Oh convenient excuse! Somehow I doubt you care."

As soon as the words were uttered, Mtumbe's face became one of horror and the air became cold. Khumba's eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed.

"Then I guess there's no reason for me to be here... peasant!"

Mtumbe flinched. He gently took Khumba's arm, but the prince yanked his arm away. He turned on his heel and stormed away. Mtumbe cursed his mouth. He stormed around his small house for awhile before grabbing a torch to light his home on fire. The male hesitated and then threw the flaming torch away... only to have the grasslands catch fire. Mtumbe watched with wide honey colored eyes as the flames spread.

Meanwhile, Khumba had somehow managed to make it back to the castle without being seen. He sank onto his bed and cried softly. How could he have been so blind? He would never have love. He was just the stupid prince after all. The prince laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. That was when the cry rose up from one of the guards.

"Fire! Fire at the edgelands!"

Khumba rolled his eyes before he shot up in bed. Edgelands... _MTUMBE_! A spotty blur crashed around until the prince managed to get out and head to Mtumbe's. There was chaos and fire everywhere the young prince turned. The peoples of the cheetah and lion kingdoms were running around trying to put out the flames. However, there was one face that Khumba could not see.

"Khumba! Get back!" Came his father's cry.

The young prince ignored his father for the first time in his life. Mtumbe was behind the wall of fire somewhere and Khumba needed to get to him! Khumba just had to save him! With a distraught cry, Khumba's father watched as his son thrust his way through the flames.

"MTUMBE!"

"Khumba? No! Turn back!"

It was all the prince needed. Khumba continued forward, following his lover's voice. After some time he finally found Mtumbe and entered his embrace.

"Oh Khumba."

"Mtumbe. I couldn't leave you. I'm sorry!"

The prince pulled Mtumbe into another fiery kiss. He knew that this was love. The prince wanted _Mtumbe_. The fire was finally put out and everyone would find their prince in the love embrace of another male. Words from the Seer suddenly filled their minds.

"'You will find your son in love's embrace when fire you shall face. Your son's love will be something you didn't expect. Be warn, show proper respect.'"

There was a stunned silence. Before long, news would spread that the prince had a male lover. The two kings tried to figure out what to do about the alliance. It was Khumba who came up with a plan.

"Why not have a double wedding? One for myself and Mtumbe as well as Kanjia and her flame, Shujaa. We go in with the knowledge that Kanjia will eventually deliver my heir when the time is right."

The two kings confirmed that this was the best plan. Minor changes would be made for the wedding. The shock was slowly wearing off and everyone was slowly accepting the prince's choice in mate.

During that time, Shujaa became close friends with Khumba due to his idea... well... both of them.


	5. Love

During the next week the two couples spent time together. Khumba suggested that Kanjia have Shujaa's child first before any heir for Khumba was planned. The four felinoids became very close friends.

One morning, a couple of days before the wedding, Khumba awoke with a purr. Mtumbe was stroking his fur.

"Morning."

"Mmm... and a good morning to you young'en. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Though I woke up better."

The two shared a passionate kiss. Before long, Khumba had his face and chest on the bed with his rear in the air and tail shifted to the side. With a guttural growl, Mtumbe pushed his barbed malehood into his mate's tight rear. Khumba purred with pleasure as his mate made love to him.

"Yes! Oh Mtumbe, YES!"

Their hands twined together as Mtumbe continued thrusting into his mate. When Khumba had been little he had always thought he would be with a female like Kanjia. It had been Khumba's sixth birthday that the Seer had read his future. Even now, Khumba knew he was different. Finding out that he was into males was now such a turn on for the prince.

"My consort!" Prince Khumba cried.

Mtumbe growled lowly as he pulled out and then slammed into his princely mate again. Khumba keened and moaned with the mounting pleasure.

"Have you always liked males?"

"I have. I had a mate but he died years ago. You remind me so much of him."

"What was his name?"

"His name had been Samba."

"He had a nice name." Khumba paused. "How would you like it if I named one of my heirs Samba?"

Mtumbe stilled. Then he spoke in a hushed tone. "You would really do this for me?"

"Of course! You are my mate and I just want to make you happy."

Mtumbe hugged Khumba close. "Thank you! Thank you my mate!"

They shared a searing kiss. Khumba was so madly in love that he couldn't imagine anyone else being his mate. Not long after, Mtumbe released his seed into Khumba who cried out in pleasure, his own seed spilling onto the bed. The two then laid together in a post pleasure haze, exchanging sweet, tender kisses and licks. Tails twined together as golden yellow eyes met honey colored eyes. Nothing short of a disaster could ruin the romantic mood that held the prince and his consort.

Suddenly, Khumba surged forward and claimed a kiss. The difference? Khumba let his tongue slip into Mtumbe's mouth. The older male let a surprised noise before he let his tongue dance with his mate's.

Not too long after, Khumba let out a small yawn causing Mtumbe to chuckle.

"Get some sleep my prince. I'll be here when you wake."

Khumba purred softly as he closed his golden eyes. All of his dreams were happy and bright.


	6. Nightmares

That night Khumba shifted restlessly. His dreams had turned into nightmares. This particular nightmare was horrible. In the nightmare he couldn't reach Mtumbe. The fire spread closer to the hut.

"Mtumbe!" Khumba cried in the dream.

All he got in response were screams of agony. Tears filled Khumba's eyes as everything seemed to become slow.

He shot up in the bed with a shout. Mtumbe shot up in the bed as well, arms wrapping around his mate.

"My prince?"

"Mtumbe... I..." He broke down and cried into his mate's chest.

"Shhh... I'm here. Let it all out."

"I-I dreamed of the fire. I c-couldn't get to you. E-Everything was like g-going upstream."

Mtumbe stroked Khumba's back tenderly, making soft sounds of soothing. The only problem was that the nightmares were only just beginning.

Time would pass and various nightmares would plague prince Khumba's dreams. As the days and weeks passed, Khumba grew weaker. Mtumbe became concerned. He rushed to the king.

"Khumba's becoming ill! The doctor said that the nightmares are causing problems."

The king became worried. He hurried to his son's side. The prince's throat produced raspy sounds. The doctor was just leaving.

"He's developing a respiratory infection. If the nightmare's don't stop... there's a good chance he could die from lack of sleep."

This did not bode well for the king. However, the nightmare was just beginning. One by one, various people would fall ill of a mysterious plague. Ground zero? Prince Khumba himself. Many people fell ill and soon they all started dying. Somehow Khumba managed to hold on. Unfortunately one of the plague victims was the king himself.

With both the king and the prince ill, everyone began panicking. What were they going to do without their leaders? Doctors worked hard to try and come up with a cure while the scientists researched the plague symptoms. So far all plague stories said to kill everyone and burn the evidence. Mtumbe did not like this one little bit. He did not want to lose his beloved mate all over again. Samba had been killed during a bison stampede. Mtumbe had been away at war at the time. When he came back home to a cold, empty house was when he had guessed. Samba had still been recognizable enough for a proper burial.

With this plague, Mtumbe knew there was a very good chance that he would lose a second mate. If he lost Khumba, Mtumbe knew he would not live long afterwards. He did not want a third love. He wanted Khumba or he would die to be with him. The consort paced as the doctors and scientists worked hard. Would they find a cure? The king had already reached the stage before death. Once that was hit there was no saving them.

Less than a week later there came the anguished scream of the queen. The king had perished. If the cheetah kingdom lost their prince then mass chaos would ensue. Mtumbe continued trying to keep his mate with the living but Khumba was slowly fading. Time was running out.


	7. A Cure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of infant death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

"I have a possible cure!"

There were excited murmurs. Had they really found a cure? If they didn't and accidentally killed their prince then there would be chaos. Khumba finally ordered them to administer the possible cure. He was the longest surviving victim. He would not stay awake much longer.

With the dose administered all they could do now was wait. Kanjia and Shujaa had made it but they had recently found out that Kanjia had miscarried due to the plague.

"Khumba will live. I know he will!"

"Kanjia is correct. After his original plan of ensuring Kanjia had me... I owe him. He has friends."

"Thank you, Kanjia. Thank you, Shujaa. I am glad that two of my friends are here."

Mtumbe never left his mate's side after that. He had all his meals in his room while he waited for some kind of change... no matter what.

People continued dying while they waited. Mtumbe soon began to lose hope.

Nine months after the start of the plague, Mtumbe woke to something different... Khumba was not in the bed. Alarmed, the prince's consort was on his feet. A chuckle filled the air, weak but steady.

"Over here silly."

Mtumbe turned and saw his mate at the table reading. The older male surged forward. Khumba chuckled as he let his mate ravish him. It did not last long. Mtumbe ran, shouting his joy.

"There's a cure! There's a cure!"

Relief swept through the kingdom. With news that the prince was on the mend, others could get better. The cheetah kingdom had nearly been decimated. Khumba had a lot to do to clean up after the plague.


	8. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowing the king! SQUEE!

With the prince on the mend, the rest soon followed. Now that the prince was better he would need to be crowned immediately. The queen, Mazaki, helped her son as best as she could.

"Your father's dying words were that I live for you. I... Khumba... I never got to tell your father..."

"Mother?"

"Even if you hadn't made it..."

"My Khumba... I think she's trying to tell you that you are going to be a big brother."

Khumba's eyes lit up. "The kingdom would have been fine even if I had passed on!"

On top of the upcoming coronation, everyone was celebrating the next possible heir. Khumba was happy. His father had been proud of him and knew that he would be a good leader. The kingdom was definitely on the mend. Khumba would tell his brother or sister about their father and how brave he had been. Of course, with the king dead Mtumbe's training was sped up. The queenly and consort duties were the same to a certain extent. The consort had to go the extra mile because they were male. Since it was a double male pairing, no heir came from the pair. That was where Kanjia came in.

She was currently mourning the loss of her child but she offered her friendship to Khumba when he needed it. With Khumba and Mtumbe preparing for the coronation they had very little time to themselves. Because of this, the frustration grew between them. The night before the ceremony was when the world exploded.

"Khumba!"

The prince jumped, startled.

"Mtumbe?"

"I get that the coronation is important but what about me?"

Khumba chuckled and beckoned to his mate. Once in the bathroom, Mtumbe would see the pool filled almost to the brink with some bubbles and rose petals floating in it along with candles on lilies.

"I was going to surprise you before you ranted at me."

Mtumbe was stunned. Khumba had done all this for him? Before he could think too much, Mtumbe was pulled to the pool by his very beautiful, and very much younger, mate. Sliding in, both males let out sighs of relief. They had definitely needed this. The younger male leaned back into the older male's chest.

"You like?" Came that minxy purr.

"Oh yes. Khumba?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you mount me and claim me?"

Khumba's head snapped around, eyes wide. "I'd love to! Oh my Mtumbe!"

They shared a slow, searing, passionate kiss. The two explored each others bodies, revisiting old sensitive points and maybe trying, in vain hope, of finding new ones. The bath lasted for a little while before they moved to the bed.

"I promise that my first love act as king will be to mount you and fill you with my seed."

Mtumbe purred at the though. "I'll hold you to that my prince!"

The couple settled down to sleep. Mtumbe felt happy that despite everything, Khumba had taken the time to make him happy even if it wasn't much more than tender kisses. The couple snuggled in each others embrace and fell asleep.

The next morning the pair woke early. Both were all but taken from each other in an effort to prepare them. Fur was washed and groomed, teeth were cleaned, claws were filed down properly, etc. Neither male really enjoyed the cleaning unless it was with each other.

Lastly, both males were adorned with the proper jewels befitting their stations. Finally... finally it was time. Mtumbe would be led to Khumba who was waiting in the throne room. The priest went on and on about duty, honor, and the like. He first spoke of how Khumba's father was a good leader before speaking the words that would grant Khumba kingship. Khumba vowed. It was Mtumbe's turn. He, too, vowed.

Before long, Khumba was holding the royal items. Finally, the king's crown was placed on his head.

"ALL HAIL KING KHUMBA!"

The crowd went wild. Khumba took his mate's hand and pulled him into a kiss. He was king, he could do whatever he wanted... right? Khumba then turned to the crowd and raised his voice.

"Thank you! I can't say I'll be a perfect king. I'll make mistakes but I promise that I'll do my best to lead our people towards peace and prosperity!" He turned to Mtumbe. "And I have a wonderful and handsome mate to help me."

The two shared another kiss much to everyone's delight. Seeing their king sharing a kiss with his mate made them happy. They had long since accepted their king's choice in mate.

As night fell, the party began. Khumba sat with his mate and their friends. The music was upbeat and happy. The announcement of Khumba's soon to be sibling had been said so the people were celebrating three bits that night; Khumba's rise to kingship, Khumba's soon to be sibling, and the healing of the cheetah kingdom.


	9. New Life

Not long after Khumba's rise his adviser said that he needed to think about his heir. This infuriated the young king to no end. He had promised Kanjia that she could have Shujaa's child first. Even though she had miscarried the first one did not count because she hadn't even been halfway through the first trimester.

For days, Khumba seemed to be in a depression. Kanjia and Mtumbe found Khumba in his study, looking out the window.

"Khumba? Love? What's wrong?"

The king snapped his head around in surprise before looking out the window again.

"My adviser said I needed to start thinking about an heir. I-I... I'm still going through mourning my father."

"You deserve to mourn. Your adviser should not dictate your life."

That was from Kanjia. She was right of course. Khumba should not feel pressured into fathering a cub. He needed time to mourn for one he had cared for. Kanjia left, giving the married couple time to themselves. Mtumbe pulled Khumba up and kissed him passionately. The young king couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

"You ow me a promise."

Khumba purred. "Oh yes. I do believe that I'm supposed to take you as my first romantic thing as king."

Before long, Mtumbe was manhandled onto their bed with Khumba mounting him from behind. His barbed part pushed into Mtumbe's tight rear. Khumba moaned, closing his golden eyes.

"Oh Gods. Mtumbe you're so tight!"

"That is how you feel my Khumba."

Said mate thrust in and out of his mate. He already knew that he preferred to be taken. Khumba was submissive when it came to the act of love making.

"Mtumbe? I'll do this when you need it but--"

"I know. You're a sub and I'm a dom. I'm glad we are on the same page."

This made Khumba feel so much better. They were so in sync that they even finished each others' sentences. Khumba thrust in and out hard and fast. He finally roared as he released his seen into his mate. The young king pulled out and laid next to Mtumbe, panting.

"I definitely prefer you taking me. Your part feels so good within me."

"Thank you for being my first in that aspect."

Khumba tangled his limbs with that of his mate's as they exchanged tender kisses and licks. Suddenly Khumba had an idea. He shifted between his mate's legs.

"Young'en?"

Khumba just rumbled seductively as he let his tongue start licking Mtumbe's sheath. Right as Mtumbe let his part slide out, Khumba had moved on. Mtumbe whine in frustration  but soon changed into a strangled sound of pleasure. Khumba's tongue had reached Mtumbe's rear hole and began licking it. The king then thrust his tongue inside and pleasured the warm walls of Mtumbe's rear.

Mtumbe bucked and roared as his seed exploded across his stomach. Khumba licked up his mate's seed.

"You taste delicious."

Suddenly the door sounded. Khumba made a fact at it.

"Khumba. Mtumbe, it's me."

"Come in Kanjia."

The lioness padded in with a slightly skittish look.

"Kanjia?"

"I-I... Khumba I'm pregnant again. Shujaa and I are very excited."

Khumba was on his feet and by her side.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Mtumbe enveloped Kanjia into a hug. The chance of new life was always something to celebrate. Kanjia purred as Mtumbe and Khumba hugged her. She was glad to have her friends by her side. After a little while, Kanjia went back to Shujaa. They were going to have a second child! Kanjia could not wait to be a mother.


	10. Threat of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible chance of character death.

As the delivery dates for Mazaki and Kanjia drew closer, the warlike people of the tiger kingdom declared war against the lion kingdom. Kanjia and Shujaa were already in the cheetah kingdom for their safety. It didn't take long for the lion kingdom to be all but decimated.

Kanjia's parents had been killed leaving her as the sole heir to her kingdom. Her little brothers, Raja and Saki, had been sent to the cheetah kingdom for their protection as well. The citizens of the lion kingdom were not much. Most of them were pregnant lionesses and lion cubs. A few guards had survived but they were few and far between.

A threatening note was sent to Khumba.

_Cheetah King,_

_Hand over the princess. If you do not comply we will tear the cheetah kingdom apart._

_-King Loki_

Khumba was furious. His response was a very big and very rude no.

"You do realize he will tear you apart."

"I would rather die than to hand a friend over."

Kanjia and Shujaa were even more respectful of Khumba now. Several days later the deaths started happening. Khumba gathered his arm. He sent out word to the antelope kingdom, hyena kingdom, elephant kingdom, and all the other kingdoms. All but two agreed to help Khumba. The hyena and vulture kingdoms had sided with the tiger kingdom.

The threat of war swept ever closer to the peaceful kingdoms. Khumba opted to meet it head on with his allies. The two armies met on the battlefield. A handful of warriors from each kingdom had remained behind to protect the civilians.

"King Loki! Your reign ends today!"

"Not on your life cheetah king! I will not submit to a _FREAK_ like you!"

Khumba calmly flicked his tail. He was not bothered by the insult, causing the tiger king to become infuriated. Khumba was rather pleased with the result.

"Attack!"

The battle was fierce. King Loki's son, Riki, charged into battle. Everywhere Khumba looked his allies and his own people were being hurt badly. He turned to face the tiger king only to find that he was too late to block or dodge. A scream of fear filled the air and Khumba was knocked to the side. When he looked back over, his entire world seemed to shatter. Mtumbe had knocked Khumba out of the way.

The cheetah king scrambled over, stammering.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

He pressed his hands against Mtumbe's wound. He couldn't lose his mate! He just couldn't! The battle stilled around them to watch as the king of the cheetah kingdom tried to help his mate. A vulture healer landed near them and barked for her apprentices' help.

"Let go. We'll take care of him."

Khumba turned to Loki, anger and pain in his eyes.

"If he dies then I will kill you myself!"

Riki stepped forward. "I will side with him, father. All he was trying to do was defend his home and his friends. Your bloodlust caused all of this!"

Khumba just looked so dead inside. His heart ached with the possibility of losing his mate. Finally, something snapped in Khumba. He launched himself at Loki.

"This is for my mate!"

He tore into the tiger king. Loki cried out for help but non, not even his allies, stepped in. This was Khumba's right to avenge his mate. The fight did not last long. Khumba sank to the ground right as one of the vulture healer apprentices asked Khumba to follow him. Depressed, Khumba followed.

"You are about to witness something we so rarely do outside our kingdom. Give us a piece of your fur."

Curious, the young king complied. Not long after, a ritual began. He watched as his fur was used in a potion and then Mtumbe drank it.

"What you see next will be disturbing. It might look like he is having a seizure but it will be the gods deciding his fate. It could be quick or long and painful. Either way one week is the time frame."

The seizures soon began. Khumba risked the spasms to be with his mate. The gods noticed this and knew that Mtumbe was cared for. One test. They pulled Samba to them.

"Samba!"

"Mtumbe? You're being tested?"

"I guess I am."

Samba would be shown Khumba and a dark look crossed his face.

"You promised that there would be no other!"

"He decided to let one of his heirs be named after you. He knows how much you mean to me. He is not willing to replace you but he is willing to give me you as best as he can."

Samba's striking yellow green eyes widened. Mtumbe's new mate would do that for them. After a few moments Samba hugged Mtumbe.

"Be happy my love. I can see Khumba really loves you to name an heir after me."

Over Mtumbe's body the vulture healer perked up.

"Their judgement has been passed."

All watched with baited breath before honey colored eyes opened. Khumba flashed a look to the healer.

"He will live... careful! He has a long way to go before he can be back to normal duties."

Khumba purred as he nuzzled his mate. The healer left to announce Mtumbe's recovery. Kanjia and Shujaa rushed in to see their friend. No one else was allowed. Kanjia, Shujaa, and Khumba were allowed because they were close to Mtumbe.

"My Mtumbe! Oh you're going to be alright."

"Of course, young'en. My trial was with Samba. When he realized who you were... he gave his blessing."

The vulture healer crowed. "Then your test was in jealousy and possessiveness. Your first mate loved you enough to let you go."

Khumba licked Mtumbe's cheek. Samba accepted him. That was all that mattered to Khumba. He would still have his mate.

"H-How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"I'm starving."

"He can eat small. His stomach won't be able to handle large amounts of food for a day or so."

"I understand."

Khumba put Mtumbe's head in his lap and hand fed a small handful of meat cubes to him. Mtumbe licked the food from his mate's fingers, lavishing them with his tongue. Khumbe shivered excitedly and bent to kiss his mate tenderly and passionately but also chastely.

Khumba would stay by Mtumbe's side until he was strong enough to return home. King Loki was dethroned by his son who took over and vowed to fight only to defend their people or allies. Thanks to Mtumbe's act of love, the threat of war ended on a happy note.


	11. Greeting New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazaki and Kanjia have their babies. Also a little male slash/smut in this chapter. Enjoy!

Months passed. Mtumbe slowly regained his strength and mobility. One morning a pained screech filled the air. It seemed Mazaki was going into labor. Khumba paced nervously. Was he having a brother or sister? Several hours passed before a cry filled the air. The cheetah healer stepped out of the former queen's bedchambers.

"You have a healthy baby sister my king."

A sister! Khumba felt his chest swell with pride. He took his sister into his arms and went into his mother's room. Mazaki was tired but healthy. She smiled when she saw her children enter.

"Do you have a name mtoher?"

"I do. I chose a lion name. Her name is Taki, meaning Waterfall."

Mazaki gave a dreamy sigh. Khumba tilted his head.

"Your father and I snuck away to a beautiful secret waterfall. It was where we had met. The night of our wedding it was." Another dreamy sigh. "It was the night I conceived you."

Khumba's eyes widened. "So you named her in honor of me and father?"

"I did. You both are my strong males." A look of hurt crossed Mazaki's face. "I miss your father so much."

"I know mother. I miss him so much too. Father was my guiding light until Mtumbe entered my life."

"How is he doing?"

"I'll know in a little bit but I miss... loving him."

Mazaki smirked. "Call it like it is, Khumba. You miss making love with him."

Khumba blushed. "Mother!"

"What? You and I both know it's the truth."

Khumba giggled and handed Taki to their mother. He then stood. "I will announce her."

Khumba left to ring the announcement bell. Everyone in the cheetah kingdom came.

"I am pleased to announce that my mother delivered a healthy baby girl named Taki!"

The gathered crowd cheered wildly. Strong arms wrapped around Khumba. A soft moan escaped the king.

"Well?" Came the soft spoken question.

"Cleared. Take it easy but no restrictions."

"Our room... now!"

The two disappeared to their room. Khumba was on his mate with a growl.

"Mine!"

"Yours!"

Without waiting, Mtumbe slammed home into his mate. Khumba cried out with pleasure.

"Yes! Oh Mtumbe!"

The young king wrapped his arms and legs around his mate and rocked against him. His barbed part slid out and Mtumbe immediately grabbed onto it. Khumba wailed at the assault of pleasure. A voice could be heard, "I told you!"

Khumba blushed and Mtumbe gave an inquiring purr.

"Mother knew I missed making lvoe to you."

Mtumbe laughed. "Khumba... you're very vocal when we make love. When we haven't you become very irritated and grumpy."

Khumba blushed and buried his face into Mtumbe's neck causing his lover to laugh. If Khumba had known he was vocal he might have taken his trysts elsewhere. The king wailed again when Mtumbe shifted and took Khumba's part into his mouth. The young king bucked up, whining. Mtumbe gripped Khumba's hips and held him still. Khumba whined with the mounting pleasure but could not move.

"M-Mtumbe please!"

Mtumbe chuckled around Khumba's barbed part. Finally, Khumba yowled as his seed burst into Mtumbe's mouth. After the pleasure aftershocks faded, Mtumbe moved up and kissed his mate. Khumba got a taste of his seed; a salty sweet flavor. Tongues met in a fiery kiss as Khumba wrapped his arms around his mate and ground against him.

"Frot with me?"

"Yes!" Came the answering cry.

Barbed part met barbed part and both males began rocking. Khumba keened as pleasure slammed through him again.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please Mtumbe! MORE!"

"With pleasure."

The friction of barbs against barbs caused both males to writhe and arch.

"M-Mtumbe!" Khumba cried as he arched and his seed spattered between them, Mtumbe's doing the same.

Both males flopped onto their bed and cuddled. Khumba had replaced his adviser with his mate. Khumba knew that some would say it was favoritism but Khumba trusted his mate.

As time passed, Kanjia's delivery date drew close. One lazy morning; Khumba and his consort were exchanging soft kisses, caresses, and licks when the scream filled the air. Khumba was on his feet in an instant and running.

"I'm sorry my king. You can't... my king!"

Khumba pushed into Kanjia's room. Shujaa waved him over. Kanjia smiled at her friend. Both Khumba and Shujaa held Kanjia's hands as she pushed. The hours passed in agonizing slowness. By the next evening Kanjia had given birth to twins; a male and female.

"They're beautiful, Kanjia!"

"Thank you, Khumba. And thank you for coming."

Khumba kissed her forehead tenderly before leaving the proud parents to their new babies.

"My king?"

"Kanjia had twins, one boy and one girl, my love."

Mtumbe purred. "I took care of your kingdom while you offered your love and support."

"Thank you... love you."

"Love you too my Khumba."

The two shared a kiss and went to their room to celebrate.


	12. Honoring Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khumba's going to be a father!

The years passed in relative bliss. Khumba played an active part in his sister's life. Taki entered her brother's room one night and crawled onto the bed with him.

"Khumba?"

"Yes, Taki?"

"How come father isn't around?"

"Father became stricken with an illness. At the time there was no cure. He was one of the few who died."

"Was he brave?"

"Most definitely. There was only one thing that scared him."

"What's that?"

"Any danger to his family. He fought tooth and claw for you, me, and mother."

"I thought he didn't know about me?"

"He didn't. Mother was just barely pregnant with you when he died. Mother didn't even know until after father died."

Taki suddenly squealed when Mtumbe threw her into the air.

"I have an unwanted guest in my bed."

"Uncle Mtumbe!" Taki laughed hysterically.

Mtumbe promptly settled down with Taki between him and his mate.

"Sleep well my wonderful niece. Sleep well my beautiful mate."

Taki covered her face in embarrassment as her brother and her uncle kissed. The three settled down for the night.

As soon as the sun rose the next morning, Mtumbe took Taki out for the day. Barely two hours later, Kanjia entered. Khumba looked up in surprise.

"Khumba. It's time."

Khumba pulled his one time lover to him. Just because this was political did not mean Khumba would treat it as such. The king's barbed part slid out and teased Kanjia's entrance. With a nod from Kanjia, Khumba thrust in.

"KHUMBA!"

With a growl, Khumba thrust his hips quickly, driving the pleasure up. They were still making love when Mtumbe stepped in several hours later. After seeing who his mate's lover was, the king's consort entered the private library just off their room. Finally, Khumba staggered in and fell on Mtumbe's lap.

"Gods that's tiring."

"Do you think she's pregnant again?"

"We will know in a few days. For now come cuddle with me?"

The two fell together in their bed. After one searing kiss, Khumba was out like a light.

The days passed before Kanjia ran into the throne room with a bright smile. The room was silent.

"Queen Kanjia?"

The lioness bowed. "I just saw the doctor. It is confirmed."

Khumba was on his feet and whirling Kanjia.

"This is call for celebration! Kanjia is carrying my heir!"

Cheers rose up. The cheetah kingdom had an heir. Mtumbe kissed his mate.

"Worth it?"

"Of course. Boy or girl my heir will be named Samba."

Mtumbe nuzzled his mate. Khumba respected Mtumbe's love for Samba. Khumba was not replacing Mtumbe's dead first mate but he could do this for Mtumbe.

The celebration for Kanjia was a lavish affair. Shujaa, Khumba, and Mtumbe were protective of the young lioness queen. With Khumba's heir on the way, the party would last awhile. Mazaki left early to put Taki to bed and head to bed herself. Khumba danced with Kanjia happily. Kanjia would be the female that Khumba used to have his heir.

Everyone was having a good time. Kanjia didn't last much longer and soon headed to bed with Shujaa. She and her mate stayed with Khumba more often than not. After what happened to her family and kingdom, Khumba did not blame her for not wanting to leave anytime soon. And with the lioness carrying Khumba's heir meant she was under cheetah protective services.

Mtumbe carried his exhausted mate to their room and tucked his mate in before crawling after him. Khumba pressed against his mate happily and fell asleep.

He wasn't sleeping long. He was soon awake and wired to go. Khumba went into the study like area that he shared with his mate and pulled down a photo album. It had been him when he had been growing up.


	13. Memories

Khumba stroked the photo album, eyes dazed and distant. Everything inside was of him growing up with his mother and father. He would have to give this to Taki so she could see it too. Padding over to the small couch, Khumba sat down and flipped open the cover. There sat an image with his mother and father. Their hands were settled gently around his mother's swollen belly and a soft smile touched his face. He remembered the story behind this one. The moment the picture had been taken, Khumba had decided he didn't want to be in his mother anymore. He wanted to be in her arms so that he could OFFICIALLY be in the photos... which led to the second image right next to it.

It had been many long hours but Khumba had soon come into the world. The picture was offset so that it had the family but nothing graphic. Bending, Khumba rested his forehead against the photo, tears in his eyes. His father had always been kind to him, strict but kind. His tough love father had been a good role model for Khumba as the prince grew up.

"I miss you so much father. If only you could see your daughter. Taki's so sweet and serious. I think she takes after you so much."

The next photo was a fun one. It was the first time Khumba had gotten into trouble.

* * *

"Khumba what in all things Holy have you been getting into?!" Came the exasperated tone of his mother.

The infant just giggled as he kicked his legs, shaking something that shall not be named in all directions. The stench was horrible. Who knew that the excretion of the elephants had such a horrid smell? And how had Khumba gotten buried in one. Actually one of the elephants thought there was a big dung beetle and decided to take a look. The poor dear shrieked when she saw the Cheetah Prince and flung the dung in all directions and uncovered the laughing prince.

The other elephants backed away, covering their mouths, trying not to laugh and gag at the same time. Khumba had dived into the pile and "swam" in it. When he was given back to his mother, the female looked like she was going to be sick. With dung being thrown in all directions, the Queen felt her stomach churn more and more. When she got to her destination she found the tub full. It seemed one of the servants had already seen the prince and drawn the bath for her. One less thing to do.

Without ceremony, the Queen dumped her son into the water, unbeknownst that one of the servants had taken a picture of the pair walking through to the bath and shown the King. He was now standing in the doorway, watching his beloved mate clean their son. He decided to tease her a little.

"What prompted this particular bath?"

"Shut up. You know why I'm sure."

The King could tell his mate was trying not to laugh or smile. Knowing their servants would take pictures to add to the memories of the Crown Prince and his parents and this was definitely a picture "perfect" moment. In a sense the Queen agreed but she didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of her son's... adventure.

While the Queen did indeed love her son, she did not want to be the one to clean up after this particular mess. All the while the prince was laughing as he watched the expressions of his parents. One looked a little ill and the other seemed to be trying to contain his laughter. Khumba found it all hilarious and was already hatching his next scheme.

* * *

"Mama..." Came the moan.

Immediately the King and Queen were up and at their son's side. The King swept his son up and took him to their Healer.

"What is wrong with him?!"

The Healer took the prince into her arms and began going through the standard check-up. She took his temperature and everything else. Finally she made her diagnosis.

"Probably ate something he wasn't suppose to. Here." She gave the prince's parents some leaves. "Make sure he eats this. It will make sure he brings the contents of his stomach back up. The sooner we get whatever it is out th--"

There was a gasp as Khumba decorated the Healer's front with some of the contents. He had eaten too much food in one sitting and it was now rebelling against him. The prince whimpered, tears in his eyes. The Healer stroked the prince's cheek tenderly. Everyone adored young Khumba.

SNAP!

The Queen whirled with a snarl to tell the servant off but the Healer calmed her down.

"Picture perfect moment, your highness. While your son is a little ill the look on my face caused by him is a bit priceless. We'll all be looking back on this and laughing... even your son."

There was a tender smile on her face. She was not upset in the slightest, used to all sorts of things happening to her; delivering cubs, being used as the "wastebasket" for the contents of someone's stomach, even having to deal with the rear end of her patients sometimes; cleaning their rears, taking their temperatures, etc. Khumba was no different from the others and she was not upset by any of this.

In her mind, all parents overreacted sometimes. This just happened to be one of those times. Khumba was just reacting normally to something he had eaten or had come into contact with. And sometimes someone was ill and got better naturally to better fight it off the next time.

After releasing the prince from her care, Khumba curled up in his parents' arms. He would need to take the "medicine" twice a day until he got better. It was a couple of days but soon the reason for Khumba's being sick finally left his system and he bounced on his parents' bed and squealed excitedly. Another photo had been taken to show he had gotten better.

* * *

On and on the memories went, one after the other. Khumba flipped the pages, remembering each fondly and happily. Tussling with a hippo, trying to outrun a rhino, angering a colony of ants. The last had been terribly painful and sometimes Khumba still winced when he thought about all the bite marks he had received. The only thing worse was the lecture he had gotten from his father about disturbing another creature's home.

A low chuckle escaped Khumba as the pages turned. He couldn't believe there had been so much happiness and laughter despite all the pain and distress throughout his cubhood.

"So you decided to escape into here."

The statement just had Khumba smiling again and he shifted to let his mate sit next to him and he could snuggle against the older male.

"Just decided to take a trip down memory lane. I nearly forgot about some of these. Like this one."

Khumba pointed to one of the photos and began telling it.

* * *

"Khumba? Khumba where are you you little devil?!" Came the call of the prince's mother.

Khumba was now a toddler and had wandered off from his parents during their picnic. A few servants were nearby to help where possible and had brought the camera in case there were any picture perfect moments. They, too, began to look for the once again wayward prince.

Suddenly a couple of voices filled the air.

"Looky what we got here boys. A lost little cub that wandered too far from the "herd."

There were snickers and everyone followed the voices to see a group of crocodiles sneaking up on the young prince who was playing in the mud, oblivious to the danger creeping up. The Queen couldn't even gather the air needed to scream she was that terrified. All she could do was watch with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Khumba then looked up and saw the small gang coming towards him. He giggled and then threw a mud ball at the leader's face. SNAP! The crocodile leader's face was priceless! Khumba laughed at his game and began throwing more mud balls at the crocodiles. They became so confused and surprised that they didn't know what to do. Khumba had had surprisingly good aim and the mud had splattered in each of their eyes', making them run into each other.

Khumba's first "battle" and he had won the day with mud. Everyone laughed after the initial shock was over and that was how the King found the servants, his Queen, and their son. Needless to say, when the photos were finally printed, he collapsed with laughter.

"Good job son! You'll make a fine warrior one day!"

* * *

Laughter brought Khumba out of his story and he looked at his mate with a grin.

"Let me get this straight. They were going to eat you and you fought them off by throwing MUD in their faces?"

"Well not just their faces but yes. I didn't know the danger I had been at that moment but I was having fun and my slumbering little warrior woke. After the small gang left my parents, the servants, and I all had mud throwing contests."

The young prince pulled out another photo and showed Mtumbe the photo of all of them thoroughly covered in mud and laughing.

"The camera had gotten muddy in the process and took forever to get it all out."

For hours, Khumba showed photo after photo of his life growing up and revisiting all the fun moments. Dawn neared and Khumba was soon asleep, head leaning on Mtumbe's shoulder. A soft sound had escaped the prince's nose, the only sign that he was truly asleep. Mtumbe carefully put the album to the side and carried his mate back to their bed. They would take the day off and just SLEEP for once. His mate was so tired and worked hard to keep his kingdom from falling apart. One day of rest would do him some good... and maybe so much more.


End file.
